Dr Hoshi's Niece
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dr. Hoshi has a niece, but not just any regular niece. A CRAZY niece! And if that wasn't enough to drive Dr. Hoshi insane, Mewtwo has suddenly become stupid! Guh oh! What will happen in this crazy tale? Find out!
1. Helen Margaret Hoshi

**Dr. Hoshi's Niece**

By **Yoshizilla**

Disclaimer: I own Dr. Hoshi, Helen Hoshi, and Peppy Ankylosaurus. The Super Smash Brothers belong to Nintendo.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi yawned loudly, looking out from his window as the bright sun started rising over the huge, bustling urban gathering that was Nintendo City, the largest city in the Nintendo Realm, and one of the largest cities in the Video Game Universe. 

"Ahhh...what a great morning for a good adventure," Dr. Hoshi said, smiling. He then slapped his forehead. "Or, in this case, a misadventure."

"Speaking of adventures and misadventures..." Mewtwo said, as he appeared next to Dr. Hoshi, via teleportation, and holding a note in his hand. "Have I got the perfect way to win a girl's heart."

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin. "Really? Do tell."

Mewtwo cleared his throat. "Okay, to win a girl's heart, you have to follow the following: 1, Tell her your name. 2, Hit her in the face with chopsticks. 3, Drag her to your home. 4, Tell her your name...again."

Dr. Hoshi sweatdropped. "Um...Mewtwo? I don't think that's going to work at all."

Mewtwo sighed. "Guess you're right." He then got an idea. "You know, this reminds me of a saying when I was 2.5 years old."

Dr. Hoshi gasped. "Really? What is it?"

Mewtwo let out a hearty laugh, and then he pointed his index finger up at the ceiling. "When somebody twice your size is about to hit you, you have to stick them with your pointer finger."

Dr. Hoshi stared blankly at Mewtwo. "What, are you kiddin' me?"

Mewtwo frowned. "That's the best I can think up now..."

Dr. Hoshi shook his head. "Oy, this entire thing is getting stupider than my misadventures with Yoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus."

Mewtwo nodded. "You know, I can go for some booze. Hmmmm...booze..." He said, as he started drooling.

Dr. Hoshi's eyes widened as he gave Mewtwo a weird face expression."Did you say BOOBS or BOOZE?"

Mewtwo screamed, waving his hands in defense. "Nonononono! I said BOOZE...BOOBS are like the bouncy..."

Dr. Hoshi slapped his face in horror, and gasped. "OH MY GOD- he's RIGHT! My GOD, what the hell is wrong with me!"

Mewtwo smiled, and he started laughing goofily like a hillbilly. "You know, I got a degree in kick-your-ass-ology." 

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead again. 'You see how stupid we're dragging this thing? In fact, it's so stupid, it's not even funny!"

"Duuur...mabee ur nat veeleng well, doktur hoeshe." Mewtwo said, acting like a dumbass.

Dr. Hoshi only narrowed his eyes at Mewtwo's sudden stupidity, and yes, he did it in the anime-style, too. "...No friggin' comment..."

Pikachu ran into the room. "Speaking of misadventures, stupidity, and no friggin' comments, we got a new, that's right, NEW, visitor at the door! And she's requesting that you come down, DR. HOSHI!" Pikachu explained quickly, in a hyper voice, as he pointed his index finger at Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi gasped. "No...it could only be mone thing...it's...it's...IT'S..."

"UNCLE HARRYHAUSEN!!!" Shouted a loud, hyper voice from a female. The door fell down right after the scream echoed, and the provider of the voice was a pink, female Yoshisaurus, who wasn't wearing any shoes, but had lightblue glasses, 70s-style clothes, and also had a red bandana on. This, which you should all know by this point in the story, was Helen Hoshi, Dr. Harryhausen Hoshi's younger, crazier, and cuter niece.

"Uncle Harry!" Helen screamed in a fan-girlish way, as she frantically ran throughout the whole mansion. "Uncle Harry, I'm here!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Dr. Hoshi screamed in terror, and also in a dramatic, Da-

"I know, I know," Darth Vader moaned, having heard the same line for the 1, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000th time, "But I don't mind. I'm a shopkeeper!" He gleefully shouted.

Luke Skywalker giggled like a 5-year-old girl. "And I'm his helper! YAY!" He cheered.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Thank God. Anyway..." He started again, hiding behind Mewtwo and started screaming for help. "HIDE ME!! HIDE ME!! GET MY CRAZY YOUNG NIECE AWAY FROM ME! I'M TOO OLD FOR BREAKING IT DOWN IN DISCO PARTIES!"

All of the members of the Super Smash Brothers, including Yoshi, Peppy Ankylosaurus, Master Hand, Crazy hand, and Giga Bowser, gave Dr. Hoshi a very odd look. "Disco party?"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe...what I mean by that is-"

Helen suddenly ran over pratically everyone and she hugged Dr. Hoshi tightly. "Oh, Uncle Harry! I finally found you!" She squealed.

Dr. Hoshi gasped, trying to get Helen's grip off of him. "Helen, please! Let me go, you're suffocating me! And I told you a thousand times now, DON'T CALL ME HARRY!" He shouted, as he managed to get himself out of the grip.

Yoshi and Peppy both looked curiously at Helen, and then at Dr. Hoshi. "Doc, you care to explain?" They said in unison.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Well..." He stood up, and pointed at Helen. "Everyone, meet my younger, and might I add CRAZIER, niece, Helen Margaret Hoshi."

Helen smiled. "Hiya! I'm a Mary Sue!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

Helen giggled. "Just kidding!"

Dr. Hoshi growled. "Helen, what did I tell you about that..." He looked at the chapter timer. "Oh my, I'm afraid we ran out of time for this chapter."

"What chapter?" Mario asked.

Luigi nudged Mario. "Chapter 1, you goof."

Mario growled. "I'm not a goof, spaghetti breath!"

Luigi fumed. "Spaghetti breath? Why you fat..."

Mario and Luigi started fighting.

"Shock," Link, Marth, Roy, Young Link, Pit, Snake, and Pikachu all said in shock.

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead. "Oh brother...here we go again..."

Helen giggled, and she started cheering wildly. "WOO! I can't wait until Chapter 2!"

"I can..." Dr. Hoshi moaned, as he placed an ice pack on his head, and followed up with a card that said "TO BE CONTINUED!" on it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Helen Margaret Hoshi...Mary Sue or not Mary Sue? You'll find out, in Chapter 2! And can Dr. Hoshi keep up with this insanity? I think not! And will Mewtwo continue to be stupid? You bet! MWAHAHAHA!! 


	2. Where's Mewtwo?

Well, it has been peaceful for quite some time at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Even though it's a few days later, things are still going as if time hasn't passed at all. Helen was properly introduced to the Super Smash brothers by her uncle Dr. Hoshi, but the poor old scientist had to keep a tab on his crazy niece. And speaking of which, has good ol' Mewtwo regained his sensibility? Find out, right now!

* * *

"So you see, Helen, that's how I met your mother," Dr. Hoshi explained to Helen, sipping some green tea he made earlier. 

Helen nodded. "Wow, that explains much, Uncle Harry." She cooed, smiling.

"PLEASE, just call me Harryhausen," Dr. Hoshi sighed, wiping his forehead and sighing.

Dr. Mario came in, and he whispered to Dr. Hoshi, "Mewtwo's acking up again. What shold I do?"

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin. "Well...what did he do this time?" The purple Yoshisaurus asked the human doctor.

Dr. Mario gulped, closing his eyes. "Well...it's pretty freaky, but I'll revision it in the best way possible."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Look at me, I'm Simba. the Lion King of the Pride Lands! And I'm proud of Gay Prideness!" Mewtwo said, taking flowers and putting them around his neck._

_Captain Falcon laughed, clapping. "Go, Mewtwo, go!"_

_"How can you clap when he's unintelligently making a fool out of himself?" Pikachu asked, "Look at him!"_

_Captain Falcon smiled. "Duh, that's why it's hilarious." He laughed, while Pikachu sighed and shook his head._

_Mewtwo started dancing around, his horrid singing voice making Peach and Zelda scream._

_"That singing is so terrible!" Peach screamed._

_Zelda started crying. "For the Love of Hyrule, make it stop!"_

_Dr. Mario sighed, putting down his newspaper and getting out a crowbar. "I didn't want to do this, but..." He approached Mewtwo. "Mewtwo...I'm sorry."_

_BANG!_

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**Dr. Hoshi sighed. 'Fine. Show me where Mewtwo is and I'll see what I can do." He turned to Helen. "Helen, don't do ANYTHING that I'll regret."

Helen scratched her head. "Like don't do anything stupid, Harryhausen?"

"Exactly." Dr. Hoshi said, before he placed down his tea and left with Dr. Mario.

Helen watched as Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi left. She got an evil smirk on her face, and she started to laugh evilly.

* * *

Mewtwo was blabbering to himself, given a good bash by Dr. Mario from earlier. Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi came in. 

"So what's the trouble now?" Dr. Hoshi said looking cautiously at Mewtwo.

Dr. Mario scratched his head. "This is exactly the problem. Mewtwo is just blabbering, and he's not making any sense!"

Mewtwo thn shook his head, and in a British tone, said, "My dear Doctor Mario, be it time for some tea?"

Dr. Mario's eyes widened in surprise. 'First he's babbling, and NOW he's speaking British?"

Mewtwo cleared his throat. "I must be going now. I'm going to be late for my show at the Theatre. Cherrio!" He teleported.

Dr. Mario and Dr. Hoshi blinked in unison.

"Who does he think he is? Kramer from Seinfeld?" Dr. Hoshi asked, shocked by Mewtwo's sudden change in intelligence.

* * *

Back to Helen things are seeming a bit...unnerving... 

"Now YOU'RE a cheesecake! Haha!" Helen giggled as she pranced to the next room.

Pichu started crying, for he was stuffed in a cheesecake outfit. "Waaaaah! I love cheesecake, but I only want to eat it, not be it!"

Pikachu shrugged. "Dah well. That's what yo get for being obsessed by it." He smirked. "Lest that you'll be going on a ranting spree."

Pichu gasped. "Pikachu you're right!" He started rubbing his hands. "I'll SUE Helen! Yeah! And then, I'm gonna force-I mean, BEG- Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mario to create a Mary Sue named Mary Sue!" He cackled evilly.

Pikachu blinked. " I think you need to lay off the sugar..." He said, moving an inch away from Pichu.

* * *

Dr. Hoshi came out of the basement with Dr. Mario. He growled. "Great T-Rex...Mewtwo could be anywhere in this mansion."

"Or, he could be out in the city." Dr. Mario suggested.

Dr. Hoshi rubbed his chin. "We need to be cautious. He could be anywhere, even in places we wouldn't expect."

"Or he could be out in the city." Dr. Mario suggested.

"What are you, a parrot?" Dr. Hoshi asked.

Parry the Parrot flew by. "Hey, that's my job." He said. (PS: I do not own Parry the Parrot, Game2002 does.)

Dr. Hoshi slapped his forehead and shook his head for several, sad seconds. "This isn't going anywhere..."

"Neither is Mewtwo, but hey." Dr. Mario shrugged. "Hey could be in the city."

"WOULD YOU SOP SAYING THAT!?" Dr. Hoshi bellowed, before he stormed out of the mansion.

Dr. Mario shrugged. 'Dah well, it's his loss." He said, walking away in the other direction.

* * *

Helen peeked into the swordsmen's room. She started to cackle evilly. "Oh MAN...this is gonna be soooooo SWEET..." She took out someeye liners and lipstick and continued to ackle evilly to herself as she continued watching...

* * *

**To Be Continued? Oh noes!**


	3. Where Did Lucario Come From?

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus Yep, I love surprising you kids with sudden revivals of ancient stuff that you'd think I would never touch. Hey, I gotta make them less like unneeded one shots somehow.

* * *

Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi were both outside of the mansion, looking at the sunset as the sun began to fall, with the dark, starry sky getting darker and bluer, revealing the universe above them.

"So doc, what happened to your niece?" Yoshi asked as he turned his head to the right, facing Dr. Hoshi.

Dr. Hoshi turned to Yoshi, a bit surprised. "My what?"

Yoshi sighed in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at Dr. Hoshi. "Your niece. Helen?"

Dr. Hoshi snapped his fingers as he nodded,a blue and white bumper being chucked right at him by nothing to knock some sense back into him. "...Oh yes, Helen Margaret Hoshi. She..." He rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "I honestly don't know where she went."

Yoshi placed his hands on his hips as he shook his head. "Is Mewtwo still stupid?"

Dr. Hoshi was about to comment when Lucario suddenly appeared, much to the two dinosaurs' shocks.

"About that..." Lucario stated as he rubbed his two hands together. "Mewtwo accidentally blew himself up with a smart bomb. Needless to say..." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "He's no longer with us."

Dr. Hoshi squinted as he placed his purple hands on his hips. "Well, what about Dr. Mario? Is he fine?" He asked curiously.

"He got blasted by the smart bomb too." Lucario interrupted as he raised his right hand. "He was trying to stop Mewtwo from tossing it down, but it wasn't enough."

Awkward silence as Yoshi coughed, folding his arms together, being in between Dr. Hoshi and Lucario.

"So... you want to take Mewtwo and Dr. Mario's places?" Yoshi suggested as he then moved his hands about. "We can convince Master Hand that Dr. Mario and Mewtwo went on..." he rolled his right hand about. "_...Vacation. A very permanent one._"

Lucario shrugged as he nodded his head. "Sure, why not. It's not like I'm doing anything better." He consolidated.

Dr. Hoshi sighed as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Well, that's one way to transition us from Melee to Brawl." He then placed his right hand on his chin. "Although I wonder what happened to my niece..."

* * *

Helen Margaret Hoshi screamed as she was chased by zealous fangirls who wanted the hot pics of Link, Marth, and Roy, being chased all over Seaside Hill. Waluigi watched from his taco stand while giving Toadette and Princess Daisy tacos as Helen and the fangirls ran right past them, with Silver The Hedgehog fishing alongside Petey Piranha and Dry Bowser on the grassy edge over the seawater as they felt the rumbles of the earth caused by the running, shrugging as they continued fishing.

And Helen nearly got her life handed to her by the fangirls while Mewtwo and Dr. Mario went to hell before they died.

**THE END**


End file.
